


Rugtreebonds

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Relationships: Ryan Hawley/Danny Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Rugtreebonds

'Hiya' Danny said when he got home.  
'Today I saw that you donated for my walk. Why didn't you say anything?'

'Wasn't it a nice surprise?'. 

Danny laughed 'Yes, it was. I posted a screenshot and the fans went into a meltdown'

'Oh. Was it bad?' Ryan asked

'No, no. They loved it. I saw dozens of RT. Do you wanna see some?'

'Yeah, show me'

20 minutes later

'Didnt think that would get so many reactions' Ryan said

'They like us and they love Robron. They still want them back together'

'And they will be. Sooner or later' Ryan smiled and kissed Danny. 'Just a few more month. When Hailie is a bit older, I'll come back'

'Can't wait' Danny winked. 'Besides, what was that with the 'MuchLoveBrother'?

'That bothered you?' Ryan smirked. 'Should I write 'MuchLoveHusband' next time?

'Naah, that's our little secret....for now


End file.
